Marauders and Lily read the Sorcerer's Stone
by kamiam714
Summary: The Marauder and Lily get a future book. They start to read it, learning more about the future, and asking questions along the way. How will they cope with learning more about the future? Find out! On Hold.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

**Marauders and Lily read the Sorcerer's Stone**

**AN:** So I started this chapter on, my time, Monday. I finished on Friday. I reread and redid everything. Hopefully you will all like it. Please read Author Note at the end.

_**Warning: **_Fan girls, implied slash, non-slash, stupidity, dislike, some angst, randomness, plot less (at times), evilness, no beta, written after 2 seconds of deciding, written with pointless music on, panicky author, evil storms, OC, book spoilers, clichés, some rude language, American talk, etc.

_**Disclaimer: **_The day I own Harry Potter is the day I can speak to Tamaki Souh. From Ouran High School Host Club. I also don't own that.

_**Dedication:**_ To Sabaku no Koneko, Sofi Bluephyre, Stalker of Stories, Sho-A0YCupid and Elspeth25. They all helped me, a lonely writer who had no experience and helped me find my love of Yaoi and writing stories like this. Props to Cupid cause she (I really sorry Cupid, I don't really know your gender) really got to know me the best. She knows how crazy I can get. [grins] I also like to thank SOS. For she (again I am sorry, don't know your gender) gave me hope!

* * *

It was a quiet snowy day in the magical school called Hogwarts. It was the first day of Christmas break and most of the students were gone. Only a couple students were staying over break. Four of the students were the legendary Marauders, who if you didn't know were, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Pranks are their specialty, only a few students were saved from their pranking. One of these students was a pretty red-haired green eyed girl. Her name was Lily Evans and since she wanted to stay away from her horse-faced sister, she stayed over at Hogwarts for Christmas Break.

Playing Exploding Snap, James was losing badly to Sirius. Peter was watching, jumping every time the cards exploded. Remus was reading a book and discussing future pranks with James. (1) No one noticed that a book with a note on top appeared.

Lily Evans suddenly came through the portrait hole.

James, hair slightly singed, jumped up and stated, "Evans! I didn't know you were staying over break!"

Lily, glaring, answered, "My sister's boyfriend is coming over for the holidays, and since he is a muggle, I had two choices; pretend I am also a muggle, or stay here. You should know what I chose."

Peter looked confused, "So what did you chose??" Everyone stared at Peter.

"What?"

"Nothing Peter, nothing." said Remus. Shaking her head, Lily noticed a book on the table. Walking over, Lily picked up the book.

"Hm? Hey Potter do you by chance have a relative named Harry?" asked Lily.

"No but the closest thing I got is my mum's cousin Harvey." replied James.

"Well then who is this?" asked Lily, showing the book. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _was title. On the bottom was the name J.K. Rowling.

"Assuming that J.K. Rowling is the author, this Harry Potter, just who is he?" asked Remus. Lily had ripped the note off before she showed the book. Now taking the time to read it, she gasped.

"Guys, read this." Huddling together, James smiling stupidly, they read the note:

_Dear Marauders and Lily, You are probably wondering this who Harry Potter is. I can tell you only so much. For if I did tell you everything, the time-space continuum would be destroyed_. _So in hopes to change the future, with out destroying the time-space continuum, I am sending the Harry Potter series. I will be sending a next book as soon as you're done with this one. I will always be sending notes with each book with a small bit of information. Here's this book's bit of info: I am someone who is not what they seem, I hide behind a mask, I are not innocent as they seem. If any of you figure out this riddle, you will get a special prize, and have the knowledge to know who the enemy of this year is. I know your secrets, I know almost everything. Good luck. Also to help, this book_ is_ from the future, you need to figure out when. Signed, kamiam, a future fan girl. _

There was a silence in the room. Blinking at each other, the five students looked at the book in Lily's hand. Sirius grabbed the book and started to read the back.

"**Harry Potter** has never played a sport while flying on a broomstick,"

"That's terrible!"

"He's never worn a cloak of invisibility," James gave a gasp of horror.

"Befriended a giant, or helped hatch a dragon-"

"Cool!"

"Guys, let Padfoot finish."

"Thanks Moony. All Harry knows is a miserable life with the Dursleys, his horrible aunt and uncle, and their abominable son, Dudley, Harry's room is a tiny closet at the foot of the stairs, and he hasn't had a birthday party in eleven years."

"How sad."

"Lily?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"Let me finish."

"Sorry. All right."

"Thank you. But all that is about to change when a mysterious letter arrives by owl messenger: a letter with an invitation to a wonderful place he never dreamed existed. There he finds not only friends, aerial sports, and magic around every corner, but a great destiny that's been waiting for him...if Harry can survive the encounter. Right. Preview done. What's next-" Sirius flips open book.

"Wow guys look at this!" Pointing at a sentence in a book, Sirius and the group read: "Winner of the 1997 National Book Award (UK)."

"It must be a good muggle book to get that award. But why does it sound like Harry is a wizard?" asked Remus.

"Well didn't kamiam say this book is from the future?" asked James.

"Yes."

James continued, "And since someone from the future sent this book, the future must not worry about time being warped or something like that. So let's read this book." Surprised at James sudden bout of genius, Lily sighed.

"Fine Potter. Who wants to read first?"

"I will." Said Remus. He opened to page one and began:

:CHAPTER ONE  
THE BOY WHO LIVED

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley...:**

"Dursley...where have I heard that name before?" said Lily.

**:..., of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.:**

"You're welcome," Sirius smirked. James and Remus snorted. Lily rolled her eyes.

**:They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings...:**

"Grunnings?" James asked, "What's a Grunnings?" Remus shook his head and told James to shut up.

**:..., which made drills.:**

"What are drills?" asked James.

"Ooh, ooh! I know this!" Sirius was jumping up and down.

"What is it then?" said Remus, not believing that Sirius knew what drills are.

"It's a muggle metal thing. You turn it round and it makes holes!" said Sirius happily.

Lily's eyebrows shot up. "You actually know what drills are?"

"Yep, I took Muggle Studies." smiled Sirius.

"And you paid attention?" gasped James.

"HEY! I do listen once in a while!" glaring at James, it was clear that this argument was over.

**:He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley...:**

"Poor child." commented Lily.

"**... and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**:The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.:**

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with us, Potters!" yelled James angrily.

**:Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister:**

"WHAT! I am related to these-these people!?" yelled James.

Lily gasped. "I know why the name Dursley sounds so familiar now! My sister's boyfriend's last name is Dursley!"

James sputtered. "Your sister's boyfriend?

Sirius grinned. "Prongs that would also mean that you married Evans here."

James grinned so wide, it looked painful(3). "YES!" James yelled. Lily groaned at the thought of marring James. Remus sighed and continued to read.

**:but they hadn't met for several years: in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish...:**

"Is that even a word?" asked Peter. "Is now." stated James.

**:...as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.:**

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with my child, if it is mine!" cried out Lily.

"Yeah-wait! Lily! What do you mean if! All the evidence points to it!" pointed out James. Peter nodded vigorously. "I won't believe it till I see written statement saying Lily Potter. Or something like that!" glared Lily.

**:When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts:**

"What? The story hasn't started?" asked Sirius.  
"No, Sirius, just SHUT UP!" yelled Remus.

**:there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.:**

"Brat." said everyone.

**:None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.:**

"Owl Post." whispered Peter. Shaking his head, Remus continued.

"**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing cereal at the walls.:**

"Brat." They all said, once again.

**:"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.  
It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.:**

"An animagus, you think?" said Sirius.

"Probably." answered Remus.

**:For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen -then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.:**

"Hey can't McGonagall turn into a tabby cat?" asked James.

"Ya, why?" asked Lily.

Sirius grinned. "James, I don't think Minnie would be at the _Dursley's_."

Lily's eyebrows went up. "_Minnie?_" "Ya, well, McGonagall is mouthful, so I call her Minnie, in private anyway."

Shaking his black hair, James said, "Setting aside that Minnie comment, Sirius, I bet you 5 Galleons that it is McGonagall." "Fine!"

**:What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive** - **No, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town, he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.:**

"Short-term attention span?" asked Sirius.

"Yep, doesn't do much, the Dursley I know anyway." stated Lily. "If it is the Dursley, I know anyway." James opened his mouth to argue but a look from Remus stopped him.

**:But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the get-ups you saw on young people!":**

"What's wrong with cloaks?" asked Peter.

"He is a muggle, Wormtail. Muggles don't wear cloaks anymore." answered Sirius. Seeing the stares he was getting, he explained: "I only took Muggle Studies to irritate my mum. As I said, I paid attention some." Shaking his head, Remus continued.

**:He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald green cloak!:**

Sirius and Remus grinned. Peter started to smirk. James glared at the three of them.

Lily, on the other hand, was confused. "What are you guys talking about? Remy, why did you stop?"

"OI! Why did you call Remus, Remy?" yelled James angrily. "Lils-" "OI!" "Prongs here, well his favorite color is emerald green."

"Just like someone's eye-" Peter started, but Remus, saving his friend from major embarrassment in front of Lily, began to read again. Lily soon figured out what Peter was going to say and turned red.

**:The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something ... yes, that would be it.**

**The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

**He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though the people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled a five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.:**

"I see he likes to shout." commented Sirius.

"If this man is the Dursley that I know, you don't know the half of it!" muttered Lily.

**He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.:**

"Hey, I thought he was going a bun." said Peter. Glaring at him, Remus continued.

**:"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard -"  
"- yes, their son, Harry - ":**

"Awesome! I am famous!" James grinned.

"Well I am more famous! People just come up to me, just to bow and give their respects to me!" said Sirius haughtily.

"Padfoot, old pal, just shut up!" said Remus, a bit pissed at being interrupted, again..

**:Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking...:**

"Must have been hard. Thinking I mean." James snickered. Chuckling, Remus continued.

**:No, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.:**

"Except in the wizarding world!" said a smiling James.

**:He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.:**

"Like I would name my child Harold!" cried out Lily. "If it is my child." Lily added.

**:There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.:**

Remus snorted. "Bet that was hard, saying sorry." He said. Soft laughter went around the silent common room, Remus continued.

**:It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare: "Don't be sorry my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like your self should be celebrating this happy, happy day!":**

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. "W-What? Voldemort is gone?" whispered James. Peter and Lily flinched.

"Maybe. But how did he disappear?" asked Remus.

"Maybe I killed him." suggested James. "NO! I killed him." said Sirius.

"I don't think so. This story seem to be about your son, James, not you." said Remus, thoughtfully.

**:And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.  
Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was.**

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.:**

"T_ouché_." muttered Lily. (4)

**:As he pulled into the driveway at number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.:**

"McGonagall!" yelled James. Sirius just grinned, knowing he would win this bet.

**:Was this normal cat behavior, Mr. Dursley wondered? Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").:**

"Charming." mumbled Remus.

**:Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The news reader allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?":**

"Idea!" yelled Sirius, "It would be the perfect prank! Showers of owls!"

James grinned, took out a blank piece of spare parchment, titled it Pranks, and put _shower of owls_ on it.

Lily shook her head, disapproving, when Remus continued.

**:"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain that I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!:**

"Cool!" said James and Sirius. "Maybe we should try that for Christmas this year." said Remus.

This time Lily looked approving. James wrote it down on the Prank List.

**:Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early:**

"No, just Voldemort's downfall." said James. Peter flinched.

:- **It's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...Mrs. Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.:**

"Err-Lils?" said Remus. "OI! Why do you call her Lils, and I am stuck on Evans??" cried out James. "Cause I am the only one that isn't a prat- her words not mine, sorry Prongs. Anyway, Lils, what's your sisters name?" asked Remus.

Ignoring the Evans comment, Lily answered, "Petunia, why?" Remus grinned mysteriously.

**:"Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?": **

"NO!" screeched Lily. "HA! I married Lily, I married Lily, I MARR-" "POTTER! It is just a coincidence. Plus I think this is not enough for proof. I am still waiting for the part that says, Lily Potter." Stated Lily.

James just smiled and turned to Sirius. "Padfoot, old pal, how about we make this interesting? 5 more galleons on Lily being my wife." "OK! Soon I will get 10 galleons! MAUAHAHHA-"Sirius chokes on the last ha, before subduing to Remus' glare.

**:As he expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.:**

"Lovely." said Lily.**  
:"No," she said sharply. "Why?"  
"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."  
"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.  
"Well, I just thought... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... her lot.":**

"Just say WIZARDS!!" cried out Peter. "Peter, calm down...by the way, why are you so quite?" asked James.

"Er-" Blushing Peter shook his head, before getting jumped by Sirius. "OI!" After some struggling, Sirius came out, with the winning prize, food. "

NOOOOO-" "PETER! SHUT UP!...Why do you have food with you?" asked James. "Lord Kumquat, the god of all food, sent me this wonderful bounty...NOW LET ME EAT IT!"

Peter tired to get his food back, while James was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. Sirius, trying not to laugh, gave Peter his 'god-sent' food. Remus told them to all shut up, and continued.

**:Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'.**

**He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now wouldn't he?"  
"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.  
"What's his name again? Howard isn't it?"  
"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.":**

"HA! It was your favorite name till you were 11, you lying little-" angrily started Lily, before adding, "If I did marry Potter, I mean."

**:Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."  
He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.:**

"I am going to win this bet Padfoot!" stated James.**  
:Was he imagining things?:**

"But you don't approve of imagination!!" yelled Sirius.

**:Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did ... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.  
The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind ... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them ...:**

"Just jinxed there." said James.**  
:How very wrong he was.:**

"See?" commented James smugly.

**:Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when the two owls swooped overhead**.

**In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

"Apparated." said James. "No, Portkey." snapped Lily.

"Eh? Why do you think that?" asked Peter, who seemed to have finished his food, and clearly thought James was right.

"Apparition, no matter who it is, makes a large CRACK sound. Portkey is silent, well to one's own." stated Lily. Remus nodded, and the other three went, "Oh...right."

**:The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. :**

"Dumbledore." the students said in awe.

**:This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known.":**

"I am telling you Sirius," said James, "I am going to win, for the cat is McGonagall!"

**:He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket.**

**It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.:**

"Cool!" said Sirius, as James said, "I want one!"

**:He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him.**

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even the beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.**

**He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.  
"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.":**

"HA!" cried out James, "Sirius, you owe me…um...5 galleons!" Sirius dug out 5 galleons and, scowling, gave James his money.

Lily and Remus looked on, disapproving, but let them continue.

**:He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.:**

"Ooh, Minnie, what have you been doing?" Sirius grins. "Something with a local tomcat perhaps?"

"Oh, gross, Sirius!" groaned Lily, "Oh great now I have images. Thanks a lot Sirius!"

"Welcome." Lily scowls.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.":**

"Dedalus Diggle? That clumsy 4th year Ravenclaw(5)?" asked Sirius.

"Probably." said Remus.

**:You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on.:**

"Same old Minnie." said a smiling Sirius.

**:"A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?":**

"A what?"

**:"A what?":**

"A lemon drop. Thought he was pretty clear."

**:"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.:**

"Me too. I don't think this is the time for a lemon drop." sniffed Lily.

**:"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like your self can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort".:**

Lily and Peter flinched. The others ignored this.

**:Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice.**

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's:**

Lily and Peter flinched, again. The other ignored this, again.

**:name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the one You-Know - oh, all right, Voldemort -:**

Flinch. Soft sighs, a glare, here and there. "Lily, I have heard you say the name Voldemort, but you flinch every time someone else says it. Why?" asked Remus.

"Don't know. Habit, I suppose." mumbled Lily.

**:was frightened of"**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.":**

"Ugh! My ears! My poor ears!" cried out James.

"Whoa! Way to much information! Gross!" yelped Sirius, shuddering.

**:Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

**It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow.:**

"B-But that is where I live now!" gasped James.

**He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter:**

"YES! I married LILY! I married Lily! I married Lily!" chanted out James. Sirius grinned and clapped his best friend on the back. Peter tried to whistle, failed, and instead clapped for his hero. Lily groaned, but Sirius noticed that Lily was smiling to herself.

"Oh, and Padfoot." "Yes Prongs?" "You now owe me 5 galleons!" "WHAT!" James grinned and put out his hands. Sirius remembered his bet, and took out 5 more galleons. James took his money, and grinned like Christmas came early.

About that time, though, Lily noticed that Remus had gone white. He was also not congratulating his friend nor giving Lily sympathetic looks. In fact, he was looking at the book with an expression of pure horror.

"What wrong Remy?" asked Lily, concerned. James scowled. Remus shook his head and said, "J-Just listen."

**:are - are - that they're – dead.:**

There was a stunned silence around the room. Lily looked like she was going to cry. James mouth was opening and closing, as though he was trying to say something. Peter paled and Sirius looked ready to kill. Remus bowed his head, as though in mourning. Remus continued.

**:Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh, Albus ..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know ... I know ..." he said heavily.:**

"Well, now I know that McGonagall likes me, eh?" smiled James, weakly.

**:Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.:**

"NO!" cried Lily, bursting into tears. James looked a little lost, so he tried to comfort her, by patting her on the back and looking very sad. Remus, smiling weakly, said, "Lils, it says tried. I don't think Voldemort succeeded."

**:"But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

"Whoa." whispered Sirius, amazed that his best friend's baby boy defeated the most evil thing alive.

**:Dumbledore nodded glumly.  
"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ...of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know.":**

"Aw. I want to know." pouted Sirius.

**:Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle.:**

"WHAT!!" screamed Lily, "ARE YOU STUPID PROFESSOR!! SENDING MY SON TO THAT-THAT-" James looked ready to kill, Sirius jumped up and started to pace around, Peter looked scared of the others, while Remus dropped the book, trying to keep everyone calm. As soon Remus made everyone calm, he began to read again.

**:They're the only family he has left now."**

**You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't.":**

"Has he gone mad?" Lily whispered. She suddenly grabbed James' neck and shook it. Not realizing she was slowly choking him, James slowly turned blue. "Lils, if Dumbledore wants Harry there, he must have a good reason. After all, it is Dumbledore." said Remus, in a hurry, so James won't die a premature death. Lily let go, James rubbed his neck and moved a bit farther away from Lily, looking pale. Remus continued.

**:I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.":**

"...A letter, Dumbledore??" gasped Lily. "Do you really think you can explain all this in a letter? They will never understand him!"

**:"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him!:**

"Even McGonagall agrees with me!" said Lily. "She even used the same words as I did!"

**:He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!":**

"Whoa." said James, Sirius, and Peter as though the thought of someone that famous was very close to them.

**:"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?":**

Remus stopped and looked at the book thoughtfully. "Well, I can see your point, Professor. But even Sirius would be a better choice."

"Ya! That's a great idea! Padfoot, I can be Harry's godfather!" exclaimed Sirius. James nodded and looked toward Lily to confirm, who looked thoughtful. She nodded after a few minutes, which cued Sirius to jump up and down, yelling: "I am Harry's godfather! I am Harry's godfather! I am Harry's godfather!", over and over again. It took several minutes to calm him down, in which Remus read on.

**:Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course.**

**But how is the boy getting here Dumbledore?"**

**She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.  
"Hagrid's bringing him.":**

"Do you think is that is safe?" asked Peter.

"I trust Hagrid with my life." stated James, while Lily nodded.

**You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.:**

"See!" said James, telling Peter, if Dumbledore trusts him, anyone can.

**:"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.:**

"I want one!" said Sirius, enviously. Remus paled and muttered, "Hears to hope that you don't get one."

**:If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.:**

"Hagrid!" everyone said.

**:"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me.":**

"YES! I got a motorcycle!" cried out Sirius. Remus groaned. "But why am not there to take Harry away?" continued Sirius, as though he had not heard Remus' groan. "Ya, why?" asked James. Nonplussed, Remus continued.

**:I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol.":**

Lily looked sad, James noticing this, hugged her. It was interesting to note, to the others anyway, that Lily didn't pull away.

**:Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead:**

"Ah, so Harry got the curse." smiled James. "The curse?" asked Lily.

"Ya, the never-can-comb-messy black hair. You don't think I just mess this up cause of girls, do you?" stated James. Lily smiled guilty. James shook his head.

**:they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar for ever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground.:**

"Handy." muttered Remus. "But not a place I would want to see." mumbled Sirius.

**:Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say goodbye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.:  
**"I take offense to that comparison!" cried out Sirius.

"Why?" asked Lily. "Ah. Er...well, Sirius had a dog, so he is sensitive." said James quickly. Please_ let her buy it_, thought James. "Hm..." said Lily, still suspicious.

**:"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -":**

Lily, who was still being hugged, looked even sadder, so James hugged her tighter. Again, the others noted that Lily didn't complain.

**:"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.:**

Eyes widen, they all thought the same thought, _it takes a lot to get the twinkling light to go out. Sad._

**:"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir.":**

"Ya, give me my bike back. So I can rescue Harry." said Sirius quietly.

**:Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply**.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street.**

**He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.  
"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone **

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley ...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!":**

"And that's the end of the Chapter." ended Remus. Lily and James looked sad. Sirius was silent.

Remus said, "Lils, we can change the future, right. Well, at the end of this book, we will tell Professor Dumbledore all we know, so we can change the future."

"But Moony! There is another book about Harry!" said Sirius, taking the book and looking at the back page.

"Well, since it looks like a series, we will tell Dumbledore all we know when it ends ok?" Nodding, everyone agreed to the plan. Getting more comfortable, Remus asked who would read next. Sirius asked to read, so he opened the book and started to read the next chapter.

TBC

* * *

AN: IT IS FINISHED! My first Chapter! I am so happy!

Kyubi: Wow. I am surprised.

Why? Cause I finished it?

Kyubi: No. Cause you actually did very well in this. Usually, you get C's in very single English class your in. No matter what help you get.

HEY! Yes, it is true. I can't ever get A's in English, but this year, I am actually going to try!

Kyubi: You didn't try before...that explains so much.

Meanie. [Pouts] Well this year I am getting help. Hopefully. To tell everyone, I am in a program called AVID. Look it up if you don't know what it is, cause I want to keep this Author Note short. I didn't do too well last there, so hears to hope that it will help me this year! Back to the story, I am sorry that the beginning seems fast paced. It is the only way I know how to write a beginning. Hopefully the next book will be better. The ending here, I think is short, cause that is the best way to end in this story was to do it like that.

Also to get the next chapter this is requirement for the next chapter: **1 review**. I don't have a high opinion of my self (I guess I am a pessimist), so it is not too high, so you all don't have to wait too long. Also I will be take a short break between chapter, cause I would like to watch One Piece too, not just write. So when the next chapter will be done will be about Monday, the 29th, at the latest. Which I believe will be a new moon, so it will be perfect for Remus. This was 16 pages on Open Office. Wow that is long, for my first story anyway. Off note, again, I am proudly taking Japanese this year, so I will be putting up some of the words that I know on here.

NOTE: Kyubi will eat all flames. He will then use them for ninja things. So only constructive criticism. Ja ne!

**(1) **That's why he was losing in Exploding Snap, he was talking to Remus!

**(2) **This is seriously how I write. So it will have bad grammar.

**(3) **A Luffy and Naruto grin, if you can't see it.

**(4) **In this story it is pronounced Touch-e. Not tou-che.

**(5) **A lot of people put Diggle in Hufflepuff, but if he is smart enough to make shooting stars, which I think is advanced magic, I think he should be in Ravenclaw. Plus life is funny that way.

* * *

EDIT: I have been revising this on Microsoft Word, so some corrections have been made. As soon as I get the second chapter revised, I will have to rewrite the third chapter. Stupid UBS thing. [glares] By the way this is 19 pages on Microsoft Word. Sugoi! (amazing!) Ja!~

* * *

EDIT: After almost a semester of Creative Writing, I now have made more corrections. I hope it is satisfactory. I am so close to finishing chapter three! Please await patiently!!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

**Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass**

**AN:** Wow. So many reviewed. Thanks guys! (Yes I think 8 is a lot.) Also I am putting up real reviews from the book, so others can view some American culture, I think. I also won't be working on Wednesdays and Thursdays: for I have things to do on Wednesdays and Thursday is when Smallville is on. Yes, I like Smallville, so deal with it. Reviewer's Reply Segment will be at the end. Also I forgot to say that the Marauders and Lily are in their 7th year. To the story!

_**Warning: **_Fan girls, OCness, Perverseness, Angry Redheads, Implied slash, angst, humor, rude language, evil characters, some bashing, no beta, OOCness.

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Remus, Sirius, Moody, Fred, Snape, and Dumbledore wouldn't have died. Oh, also Snape and Harry would get together...no matter what.

* * *

"A wonderful first novel. Much like Roald Dahl, J. K. Rowling has a gift for keeping the emotions, fears, and triumphs of her characters on a human scale, even while the supernatural is popping out all over. The books is full of wonderful, sly humor and the characters are impressively three-dimensional (occasionally, four-dimensional!) and move along seamlessly through the narrative. 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' is as funny, moving and impressive as the story behind its writing. Like Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling has wizardry inside, and has soared beyond her modest Muggle surroundings to achieve something quite special."

_-The New York Times Book Review_

"Lets review before we continue, guys." said Remus.

"Well, I married Lily!" smiled James. "

When did I allow you to call me Lily, Potter?" snapped Lily.

"Lily, we are married in the future! We should call each other Lily and James now!" "Fine...James."

"Well, I have a motorcycle!" stated a proud Sirius. "

And V-V...You-know-who is gone." squeaked Peter.

"Peter...never mind." muttered Remus.

"Also, Dumbledore let my son with my evil sister!" yelled Lily.

"Lily and I are dead." James whispered. Everyone fell silent at that, mourning quietly.

Sirius, nodding suddenly, said, "Well, that is up to date. Lets read." Everyone nodded. Sirius started to read:

**:Chapter Two - The Vanishing Glass:**

"Sound interesting." said Sirius.

**:Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursley's had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.:**

Lily sniffed. "Yes it has. My poor son lives there!"

**:The sun still rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley's front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby:**

"But his name is still stupid," said Sirius, "and so is he, probably!" Everyone snorted.

**:and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father:**

"What's a computer game?" asked Peter. "It is just a fun form of entertainment for muggles." said Lily, "You have to play one to really understand what a computer game is though." Peter, nodded, though he was still confused.

**:being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.:**

"Oh Harry better be there Petunia! Or else." There was that glint in Lily's eyes that made no one argue with her.

**:Yet Harry Potter was still there:**

"Good." said Lily smiling. James twitched.

**:asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.:**

"Great. What a thing my poor son has to wake up to." muttered Lily.

**:"Up! Get up! Now!":**

"Why can't 'Tunii wake Harry up a little more nicely." muttered Lily angrily. Sirius and James snorted at Petunia's nickname. Remus glared. Sirius continued to read.

**:Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

"**Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.:**

"Well not in a dream at least, Harry." grinned Sirius. Remus shook his head.

**:His aunt was back outside the door.**

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"**Nearly," Harry said.**

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday.":**

James snorted. "Duddy?" Sirius grinned. Peter chuckled nervously, while Lily giggled. Remus just smiled.

**:Harry groaned.**

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.:**

"He didn't say anything!" snapped James angrily.

**:"Nothing, nothing…"**

**Dudley's birthday –– how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that is where he slept.:**

"WHAT!!" screamed Lily. "I AM SOO KILLING YOU WHEN I GET HOME PETUNIA!" At the same time James and Sirius were screaming, "CHILD ABUSE!", over and over again. Remus looked ready to pounce. Peter squeaked and hide behind the couch that he was sitting on with Sirius and Remus.

After a few minutes, everyone was calm enough to continue. Sirius read on.

**:When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.:**

"He is so spoiled. Those are all expensive things." muttered Lily angrily.

"And I bet that Harry gets practically nothing for his birthday." growled James._(1)_

**:Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry:**

"Us, too." mumbled Sirius.

**:as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise –– unless of course it involved punching somebody.:**

"Of course." growled Remus.

**:Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry:**

Remus, Sirius, and James growled. Peter, who was still hiding behind the couch, slowly backed away. Lily glowered.

**:but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.:**

"Good." said Sirius firmly.

**:Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.:**

"Nope. It is in your genes," said Sirius, "James was a scrawny midget when I meet him."

James hit him upside of the head. Lily shook her head smiling.

**:He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry and a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair:**

"Just like his Dad." said James, proudly.

**:and bright green eyes.:**

"Just like his dear Mom." said Lily, sticking her tongue out at James. Sirius twitched. _(2)_

**:He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.:**

Remus twitched and fingered his wand. _(3)_

**:The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thing scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.:**

"A-and that's where..." whispered Lily, voicing what they were all thinking.

"I-I think so..." answered James quietly.

**:He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. **

"**In the car crash when your parents died,":**

"DIED IN A CAR CRASH!!" yelled Lily and James. "They are lying to him!" continued Lily. For a moment, confusion was on each of the Marauder's faces. Then they all got it.

"They won't tell him that he is a wizard." said James, anger evident on his face.

**:she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

_**Don't ask questions**_** –– that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.:**

Sirius started to mutter under his breath.

**:Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. **

"**Comb your hair!" He barked, by way of a morning greeting.:**

"He can't help it! It just grows like that!" said an indignant James. **  
:About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way -- all over the place.:**

"See!?" whispered James. "Prongs, they probably don't care. No use crying over spilled milk." stated Remus..**  
:Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel.:**

They all rolled their eyes, doubting he looked like a baby angel.

**:Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.:**

They burst into laughter. James roared, "A future Marauder!" "A Prongslet!" barked Sirius.**  
**"As long as he doesn't get into too much trouble!" giggled Lily. Remus and Peter grinned and nodded agreeing to Lily's statement.

**:Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. **

"**Thirty-six,":**

"THIRTY-SIX??" Everyone except Peter screamed. Peter looked ready to run up to his bed and hide.

**:He said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year.":**

"He had thirty-eight presents." James deadpanned.

"Even my little bother isn't spoiled this much, and believe me, he is spoiled." stated Sirius, while James and Remus nodded. Lily scowled, for she knew that when Sirius was truly serious, he wasn't lying.

**:"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy.":**

"Mommy and Daddy? I stopped calling my parents that when I was about 7." snorted James. Sirius and Peter just smiled. Lily rolled her eyes and motioned to Sirius to continue.

**:"Alright, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.:**

"At that age? What a spoiled child." chided Lily.

**:Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?":**

"Spoiled." Everyone muttered.

**:Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty...thirty...":**

"He can't up to thirty-nine!? I was able to do that since I was 7." said James.

"So that was around the same time you stopped calling your parents Mommy and Daddy? What did you do...James, get smart over the summer or something?" Lily sneered. James just smiled and told Sirius to keep reading.

**:"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia. **

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." **

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. **

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.:**

"Little?" said Sirius and Lily skeptical at the thought of Dudley being tiny.

**:At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.:**

"Guys...You understood all that?" asked Lily. The Marauders shook their heads. "But he didn't want to bother you with questions, and we want to keep reading." explained James. The others nodded. Lily sighed, though you could tell that she was touched that the boys thought of her before themselves.

**:"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.:**

"Harry! His name is Harry! H-A-R-R-Y!" snapped James.

**:Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.:**

Sirius looked pale, for didn't like cats very much. _(4) _**  
:"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.:**

"Tibbles? Mr. Paws? What kind of names for cats are these?" snorted James. Peter opened his mouth to answer, when James said quickly, "Rhetorical question, Wormtail. You didn't really have to answer it." Peter just shrugged, not really caring.

**:"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. **

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy.":**

"No doubt a relative of Vernon's then," Lily said disgusted. "They've probably fed her some story – about the car crash and passed on the prejudice…"

**:The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there -- or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.:**

James and Lily started to glare at the book in Sirius' hand. Sirius paled a bit, shifted father in the couch, and continued.

**:"What about what's-her-name, your friend – Yvonne?":**

"No! Not her!" exclaimed Lily. Seeing the curious looks she was getting, Lily continued to say, "All Yvonne is, is a spiteful little gossiper. She is as worst as 'Tunii."

**:"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.:**

"Good" said Peter.

**:"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer). **

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.:**

"Nice." muttered Sirius.

**:"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.:**

"Ya! Harry do that! Just to annoy her!" smiled Sirius.

**:"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.:**

"Awwww." pouted Sirius.

**:"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..." **

"**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..." **

**Dudley began to cry loudly.:**

"What a baby." said Peter. _(6)_

**:In fact, he wasn't really crying –– it had been years since he'd really cried –– but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.:**

"Brat." They all said.

**:"Dinky Duddydums:**

They burst into laughter at that.

**:don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" She cried, flinging her arms around him. **

"**I... don't...want...him...t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. **

**Just then, the doorbell rang –– "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically –– and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.:**

"That is insulting." said Peter. "How?" asked Lily. "Nothing, Tiger Lily." said James smoothly.

**:He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.:**

"Charming, for sure." snapped Lily.

**:Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. **

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.:**

"Sirius, Remus, Peter?" said Lily slowly. The three named looked at her. "When you see Harry, spoil him, I mean really spoil him."

"Of course Lils." "No, really?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sure!" squeaked Peter.

**:His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. **

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's:**

"Gross." muttered Sirius.

**:"I'm warning you now, boy –– any funny business, anything at all –– and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..." **

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. **

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.:**

"Ah. The terror of accidental magic." said Remus.

**:Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors an cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.:**

The boys burst into laughter, while Lily looked like she was trying not to laugh and be disapproving, at the same time.**  
:Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.:**

"Good." said Lily and James at the same time.

**:On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.:**

"He apparated!" gasped Sirius.

"No! He flew!" cried out James.

"Flew!" "Apparated!" "Flew!" "Apparated!" "Flew!" "Apparated!" "Flew!" "Apparated!" _(6)_

"WILL THE TWO IDOITS THAT ARE TALKING JUST SHUT UP!?" yelled Lily, hitting James and Sirius, who rubbed their poor heads.

**:But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Fig's cabbage-smelling living room.:**

"Ew. Poor Harry." said Lily, a bit more calm.**  
:While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects.:**

"Harry must be his top favorite then." snarled Remus.

**:This morning, it was motorcycles.  
"...roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. **

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying.":**

"Not a dream, Harry," James, Sirius, and Remus said together. "It was a memory!" added Sirius.

**:Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!":**

"Mine does." boasted Sirius.

**:Dudley and Piers sniggered. **

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." **

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter it was a dream or even a cartoon –– they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.:**

"Great, my son can't have dreams." muttered Lily angrily. "Oh, I am soo getting 'Tunii for this."

**:It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.:**

The group gave appreciative chuckles around the room.**  
:Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.:**

"Good idea, Harry." smiled Remus.

**:They are in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.:**

"That was nice of him, compared to the things he usually does," said Sirius, looking a bit happier for Harry.

**:Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.:**

"Uh Oh." said Peter nervously.**  
:After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a can –– but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. **

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. **

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.:**

"Poor snake." mumbled Lily absentmindedly. **  
:"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. **

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself –– no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. **

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. **

_**It winked. **_

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:  
"**_**I get that all the time." **_

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." **

**The snake nodded vigorously.:**

"Oh sweet Merlin! My son is a Parselmouth!" gasped Lily.

"B-But its genetic! My whole family doesn't speak Parseltongue. Plus, no offense Lily, since your muggleborn, I highly doubt that you have Parseltongue in your family." stated James. Sirius nodded. Lily sighed. "I look it up in the library." "I will help you Lils." "Thanks Remy." **  
:"Where do you come from, anyway" Harry asked. **

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.  
Boa Constrictor, Brazil. **

"**Was it nice there?" **

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see –– so you've never been to Brazil?" **

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT''S DOING!" **

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.:**

James snorted. "Like a duck."

"A fat one" added Sirius.

"A very fat duck."

"A very very fat duck."

"A very very very fat duck."

"A very very very very fat du-" "SHUT UP!!" screamed Lily, hitting the both of them.

**:"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.: **

No one spoke, for they were silently fuming.

**:What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened: **

"What? What happened?" asked James, though he wasn't expecting an answer.

**:–– on second Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.:**

"What _happened?_" asked James angrily.

**:Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.:**

"Awesome!" exclaimed James. "Good one, Harry!" roared Sirius, laughing too hard to say anything else.

**:The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. **

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo." **

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.:**

"You don't say."

**:"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" **

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?":**

"Tattletale!" snapped James angrily. Sirius snarled.

**:Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go –– cupboard –– stay –– no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.:**

"B-but you'll starve him!' said Lily, worried. "He will be fine, Tiger Lily. He is a son of a Marauder after all." said James wisely.**  
:Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.:**

"See!" said James proudly.

**:He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.:**

"Avada Kedavra." Remus said in awe. "Great Merlin! He survived the Killing Curse!" gasped Sirius.

"My poor son." sniveled Lily. James looked proud and sad at the same time.

**:This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.:**

Lily looked sad at this. James looked torn between comforting Lily and looking sad.**  
:When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too.:**

"Wizards." smiled Lily.

**:A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.:**

"They apparated, Harry." said Sirius wisely.**  
:At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody like to disagree with Dudley's gang.:**

"And that is the end of the chapter." ended Sirius. "Who wants to read next chapter?" asked Remus.

"I will." said James. James grabbed the book from Sirius, and opened to chapter three.

TBC

* * *

OK. I am going to keep this short. I have no idea when I will start the next chapter or even finish it. I have been pretty busy lately, what with homework and think about college. So, just wait, you will get the next chapter before October 25, 2008. So on to the Reviewer's Reply Segment.

Me: The first ever review of mine is from...**AmbereyesDaWarrior**!

Well please login next time you review. Ya, my grammar is terrible, so I don't know how long till I get better. I have read a lot of Marauder's and Lily read insert book title here. Since a lot don't finish, I made this!

Me: And my second review is from...**Dark Angel- lonely traveler**!

No! Don't hate me! So in case you will hate me...here is your chapter!

Me: The Third goes to **vampire princess034**!

Goody. Someone thinks my story sounds good! And here is your chapter!

Me: The fourth goes to **lkngatlife**!

Well, now. Lets see!

Me: The fifth goes to **Sho-A0YCupid**!

Yes! One of my favorite authors reviewed my story! Hm. I don't remember that episode. I have to watch that one again. Kyubi is asleep...but I will hit him anyway.

Kyubi: OI! Why did you hit me? I was asleep!

Me: Cupid-senpai told me to.

Kyubi: Who?

Me: The person who gave me the electric collar. I owe her a lot.

Kyubi: Tch. Who cares. I am going back to sleep.

Me: I care. I care a lot. Well, to the next review! The sixth one goes to **Kiete**!

Whoa. A long review. Yea! You like my story. Well here's to this chapter!

Me: The seventh one goes to **Merciless- the- insane- cancerian**!

...You have a weird writer name...I like it! NO! Not the kitten eyes of doom and destruction! NOO!

Me: Hem. The last one for this chapter is **TheCresentMoonWriter**!

Yes! Another Yaoi fan girl! I personally like Snarry. But that is just me, plus I am a bit weird...

Well, that is it for this segment! Hope y'all like this chapter! Also VOTE IN MY POLL! And the requirement for this chapter is: 2 more reviews. I want to have 10 but just because I say that, do review! I need reviews to write the next chapter! I NEED YOU PEOPLE! Now I am off, with the last little notes. Ja ne!

* * *

**(1) **Well, even though James is a stag, he can growl too. He was human before he was a stag...Just worried about something that you, fans, might worry about. Darn my worry tendencies.

**(2)** Sirius, very calm at that point, and with Remus on the breaking point from the last chapter, Sirius didn't want Remus to jump him...course I am not complaining. Grins...Darn my yaoi fan girl impulses. Also he was not trying to laugh, if I didn't explain that clearly enough, which is another trait of mine.

**(3)** Remus, calming down at that point, wanted to use his wand to fix Harry's glasses...course he realizes he can't and he thought it stupid to say anything. So he didn't, he just twitched...and fingered his wand.

**(4) **Sirius does not like cats. After all, he is a dog...[smirk]

**(5)** Says the cry baby. The irony of Peter calling Dudley that. Its a true insult.

**(6) **Ah. The never-ending argument on whether or not Harry flew or apparated. Just had to put it up. It will come up later in stories.

* * *

EDIT: Same as chapter One, I used my new Creative Writing skills on this chapter. I hope everyone see the changes I made!


End file.
